Happy Birthday America
by la-mia-stella
Summary: Would I go back in time to change things, to tell myself to stop what I was doing. To get back on that boat, and be by your side to watch you grow up? Time travel could change so much, and yet it could also destroy what we have become, make what we have now not exist, and crumble our futures. USUK letter to America for his birthday July 4th one-shot.


**Story beta'd by the lovely OKFan here on . Go check out her stuff she has a new story out which is very good!**

This is my little fourth of July one-shot. This is a letter written to America from England. It is more of a character study of England's thoughts. I believe he is the stuffy person whom doesn't really know how to show his emotions. But, I believe he is a romantic who can easily express his emotions through words.

So with out further ado my story.

* * *

Love,

The 1960's were a fun time for many. For you it seems to have your head stuck in the clouds, or well above the clouds and past the atmosphere amongst the stars.

Feet were always stuck here on earth, and I never took the time to think of what the stars truly looked like up close. Though I must admit the 60's let my thoughts wonder not to space where you dreamed to go.

No, my head swam with the thoughts of being back on my ship sailing the seas as Captain Kirkland Terror to the Seven Seas and one Spaniard's worst nightmare. Then after I was filled with amusement of thrilling adventures from my rebellious youth it went on the distant future.

As a Nation we wonder where our lives or rather our countries will be in the future. Will we fall like the Roman Empire and disappear form the world around us?

I have watched my empire slowly start to fall to it finally dissipating.

Truthfully I doubted I would end up like Rome as I am falling slowly not in the basic over night crumble that Rome disappeared in.

I wonder if we will get that far into the future as some predict in your movies and shows. Flying cars? We have air planes what is to stop us!

You wanted to leave earth, and look you did.

A thousand years ago that was just a fleeting thought. Now with the landing on the moon I know you head was in the right place. I have only to wonder what is next for you.

I guess in the 60's my ideas had been affecting me so much that my people had to make a show about a Time traveler.

it is called.

I was highly intrigued with the show, and now am an avid fan just like my people. He is a interesting man who in many of my day drams I had wished I could be.

Yet at the same time I have come to realize something about this idea of time travel.

To go back to see what I have lived through, to see my mother, and tell my younger self to never trust that Frenchy bastard to cut my hair. The hair that was hell to grow out!

Then I wish to know what the future holds for me for sure. Something to look forward to, or to stop from happening.

But, now as I have taken the time to sit in my basement boxes of my past scattered around me their contents scattered around the cold dimly lit room.

I have taken the time to look down at the red ribbon I love to hold in my hand while the little white dress rests in my lap. I realize that I am in love with the idea of time travel because it could give me one last chance to see something I miss.

To relive events that has made me the man I am today. I'd tell my past self to get back on that boat after telling the King to fuck himself so that I could watch you grow up. I'd tell my past self that you needed your own representative, and that France was doomed to fail anyways so let him alone. Only because then I wouldn't have to raise taxes just to live. Your taxes which made your people so mad and were the straw that broke the camel's back.

I would have gotten that one last chance with the boy who stole my heart. You became my true family. The family I hadn't had since my mother passed.

The boy who consumed my every thought, whom I worried day and night about. Who I never got to see grow up.

The boy that grew into a teen and just like me became his own person. I remember that day in the rain as if it were yesterday. I am not bitter about it anymore, but I still look back on it with sadness as it was the day a brother lost a sibling. I could never repair that bond not even now.

Yet the idea of time travel fails me there. If I would be given the chance to go back to redo my past.

To have that brotherly bond restored.

I would not take it.

I'd use that chance to travel back to when I was weak and in need. To see the teen who had become a man jump out from his plane with his tightly fitting bomber jacket, and clean tan uniform leap from the plane and run to me. He was hurt to from that damned war, but in his guilt he had forgot his pain to confront me. The person whom had hurt him. He had such a large ego that matched his hero complex.

I'd want to see the moment you kissed me. D-day has more history for me than most. I remember you looking right at me as if your eyes were staring into my soul as you contemplated your actions. Like that day you stormed back into my heart not as a brother, but a lover. I have held you there since then. I cherish that as much as the sacrifice those men made that day. They changed the direction the war was heading and you brought me back to life. That war drained me and I was all but ready to give up and be done. So much blood, pain, and loss. I had suffered so much in my life time and that war brought it all back in one go.

War was always something we European Nations have come to call a past time. But that war was to much for me. I was tired of seeing my people fall, tired of feeling the sense of fight course through my veins. I had grown up, and upon doing so I just wanted to settle down. Seeing you standing in uniform gave me hope. It gave me hope that we could end this war, and I could settle down to become a quiet island Nation.

I'd want to see once again the day in New York when you kissed me with out hesitation in front of your citizens. Churchill was so happy at the news of our relationship after we called him that day.

But, then I'd visit the bad. I wish to go back to be there when you were hurt after the attack by Japan. I couldn't be there that day since I was dealing with my own problems, and the attack happened so out of the blue.

I'd wish to be there just to comfort you. To put a band-aid on your wounds like a parent would do for their child even though you had destroyed that sort of bond years ago. You never experienced this before, such a thing is hard on a Nation, even one as old as myself, and my parental instincts kicked in. Though thinking back were they parental, or just that of one whom wishes to comfort the one they love?

To make it worse I have come to realize you were then such a young Nation who grew up with hardly a childhood to spare, and still are young.

You never deserved not knowing what it was like to be a child able to lean on a parent and not be burdened with your own country. However knowing you I would bet you'd say that you did not need it.

I hate to admit that you are right, but I have to agree. you'd not be the same person today. The same person I am desperately in love with.

I look at you as a man. A different person than who I found in a field so long ago.

I am getting to know a whole new person who, once again has captured my heart in a different way than before. After you left it has felt is if my heart was covered over and encased by rock.

As it beats heavily against the rock ever time I see you it slowly is breaking through, and letting me become a person again not a Nation.

So I'll let the idea of time travel swim around my thoughts as the idea of it seems so appealing, but never do I wish to use it. I'd love to see the past so a viewing screen would do it for me.

My life is happy now, I have had to live through the bad to get here; but it was worth it. To be loved, and to finally realize how to love. To this I write you Alfred F. Jones. The man I love with all my heart and miss you every second that we are apart divided by the ocean between us.

Happy Birthday Love,

Arthur Kirkland The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

Hope ya'll liked it! If you did please drop a review, and if you feel up to it check out my other work. I have a new story in the works which I am very proud of, and am excited to put up!


End file.
